And we bleed again
by Saeymi
Summary: Ils ne se comprennent pas, ils ne sont pas du même monde. L'un est gentil, innocent; rêvant de l'idylle parfait comme première histoire d'amour. L'autre est fou, égoïste, dangereux et fier, faisant l'insensible par peur que ses propres pulsions ne le dévorent. Il ne savent pas parler, et pourtant, ils vont s'aimer. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... /!\ Yaoi Patreek R-18 LEMONS


**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !**

**Je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom. =3 En effet, après avoir arpenté pendant deux mois toutes les fictions SLG/WTC en en suivant quelques unes, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre aussi. Donc, eh bien, je commence ainsi par une fiction PatronxGeek dans un fond de léger, mais alors très très léger Matoine. Ce sont mes deux couples favoris ! =3**

**Attention aussi, il y aura du lime et du lemon (et ça commence dès ce chapitre... !) parfois violent ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !**

**DISCLAIMER : SLG appartient à Mathieu Sommet, tout comme ses personnages ! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour une histoire purement fictive, bien évidemment.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce tout premier chapitre !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : L'Étincelle<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, il rougissait encore...<em>

« M-merci pour le repas ! »

Troublé, il se leva de table, posant en passant son assiette, ses couverts et son verre dans l'évier. Puis il se rua dans la cage d'escaliers, terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Hein ? Mais, t'as rien mangé ! Hé, reviens-là, viens finir ta viande, gronda Mathieu en se levant, essayant de copier une image paternelle.

-Non, j'ai vraiment plus faim, là, désolé. Je vais aller me coucher, à demain !... »

Il put distinguer un dernier soupir furieux avant de se glisser dans sa chambre et fermer la porte à clé. Puis, plus rien, le silence. En fait, non, il pouvait entendre le bruit de l'acier rencontrant la porcelaine, mais rien d'autre.

Il colla son dos à la porte, souffla durement, baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, en ce moment ?! Il ne supportait pas, il ne supportait plus. À chaque fois qu'_il_ posait son regard sur lui, qu'_il_ lâchait une blague salace, souriant comme une hyène ayant attrapé sa proie, le plus jeune ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. De rougir. De détourner le regard.

Et le criminel en jouait, ayant très bien remarqué que ses répliques avaient de plus en plus d'effet, qu'il se rapprochait d'un but obscur. Et l'enfant n'en pouvait plus, ne comprenait pas, n'arrivait plus à ignorer. C'était intenable.

« Tu peux pas le laisser tranquille, pour une fois ?! Regarde, il n'a même pas fini son assiette !

-Ouais, gros, c'est pas très sympa.

-La ferme, c'est pas comme si j'l'avais violé, non plus... »

Visiblement, la dispute faisait rage, en bas. Et c'était encore une fois de sa faute... Il serra le poing, pensant que ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour une bagarre : Mathieu était en ce moment mort de fatigue. Mais bien évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas en rester là.

« Un jour sans remarques perverses, c'est trop demander ? Laisse-le respirer, ce pauvre gosse ! T'arrêtes pas de faire des allusions sur lui en ce moment !

-Oh, toi, ta gueule, l'bouffeur d'bambous ! Personne t'a d'mandé d'mettre ton grain de riz, retourne faire mumuse avec tes amis les Chinetoc !

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu recherches, exactement ? »

La voix légèrement plus douce et féminine jeta comme un froid. Le panda, qui avait pourtant bien relevé la phrase de l'homme en costard, en oublia même de lui répondre. Elle reprit quelques secondes après, toujours aussi calme et posée :

« Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que tu te mettes à le charrier comme ça, je me trompe ?

-Ouais, y'en a une, blondasse ! C'est juste putain d'drôle. Ça m'amuse. J'ai bien l'droit d'me divertir un peu, non ? En quoi ça vous fait chier ?

-Du moment qu'il ne se nourrit plus correctement, qu'il ne sort presque plus de sa chambre et qu'il n'arrive pas à suivre le rythme de l'émission, ça devient grave. J'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à des loques; même si vous ne me considérez pas comme ça, moi je vous considère comme ma famille, et il est hors de question que je laisse n'importe lequel d'entre vous dans une situation inconfortable. Vous êtes chez vous, ici, et c'est pas demain la veille que ça va changer ! »

C'est sur ces mots que la conversation s'arrêta, malgré le fait que les tensions, elles, étaient encore bien présentes et semblaient absolument vouloir le faire savoir.

Le ton plein de reproches toucha sincèrement le Geek. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire, leur créateur tenait à eux, s'inquiétait, faisait de son mieux pour les complaire, pour leur permettre une vie agréable. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour le Patron.

Effectivement, cet infâme pervers le taquinait. Peut-être un peu plus que d'habitude, certes, mais est-ce que cela justifiait toutes les accusations dont on l'affublait ? Non. Définitivement, non. Comme l'avait lui-même dit le sombre individu, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tenté quelque chose : il se contentait juste de faire quelques sous-entendus, doublés d'un immonde sourire pervers et d'un rire sardonique à chaque fois que le jeune no-life réagissait. Rien d'inhabituel, en somme.

Non, le problème, c'était _lui_. Parce que c'était différent, à présent, et qu'il n'arrivait juste plus à simplement ignorer. À chaque fois, il y avait ce tam-tam qui battait dans sa poitrine, puis ses joues qui chauffaient, son regard qui ne pouvait plus croiser le sien, et cette gêne, cette affreuse gêne, ce sentiment d'être parfaitement ridicule sans même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi...

Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Une émotion aussi forte, aussi intense qu'elle le terrassait purement et simplement, le laissant pantelant de surprise et de douleur, il n'avait jamais connu ça. Et ça le terrifiait de ne pas savoir, de ne pas comprendre ce qui clochait, chez lui.

Il secoua la tête, s'avançant rapidement vers sa nintendo DS qui reposait tranquillement sur sa table de nuit pour l'attraper. Il lança une partie Pokémon de façon mécanique, totalement ailleurs, et s'avachit sur son lit, ses yeux perdus dans le sombre écran de démarrage.

_Oublier_. Il fallait qu'il oublie. Rien qu'un instant, passer outre, penser à autre chose, se reprendre. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas si simple...

Cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes qu'il entraînait son Léviator niveau quatre-vingt dix-sept lorsqu'une première larme se mit à couler. Bientôt suivie, évidemment, de quelques autres comparses, elles se mirent alors très rapidement à ravager son petit visage, alors qu'il essayait vainement de les faire disparaître, frottant la peau jusqu'à en avoir les yeux bouffis.

Mais rien à faire, elles se multipliaient, brûlant dangereusement ses joues, son cœur et même son âme.

La console fut bien vite abandonnée. Il se réfugia rageusement contre son oreiller, serrant le tissu à s'en fait pâlir les jointures. Et il pleura. De peur, de frustration. Sanglota jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total, tout le stress, la gêne, l'incompréhension, le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti ces deux dernières semaines s'estompant un peu plus à chaque goutte salée absorbée par le coussin.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, dans ses esprits; pourquoi tout s'était ainsi détérioré ?

Questions vaines. Posées à lui-même. Sans aucunes réponses. Sans aucune piste. Juste cette cruelle solitude, cette horrible dépression, cette mortelle détresse.

_Il lui fallait de l'aide_.

Il allait couler. Il lui fallait quelqu'un. Une personne, plus avisée, plus expérimentée, une bouée de secours.

Ce jour-là, il passa plus d'une heure à renifler bruyamment, en colère contre lui-même, incapable de déterminer ce qui le hantait. Il se calma aux environs de vingt-deux heures, totalement vidé et surtout, tiraillé par une faim qu'il avait rarement connu. En même temps, une journée sans avoir passé un repas correct, c'était assez conséquent...

Alors que son pauvre estomac le lui faisait une nouvelle fois comprendre, on toqua à sa porte.

« Geek ? Tu peux ouvrir ? C'est Maître Panda, je veux juste parler. »

Prudemment, le jeune chétif s'approcha, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes qui perlaient encore aux coins de ses yeux. Il déverrouilla la serrure d'un geste sec, avant d'entrebâiller la porte pour voir apparaître le fameux kigurumi du nouveau de la bande, ainsi qu'une assiette portant l'entrecôte qu'il n'avait pas finie.

« Je... je peux entrer ? Lui demanda d'une voix calme son collègue, un sourire réconfortant sur le visage.

-O-oui, bien sûr, acquiesça le gamer en ouvrant cette fois-ci chaleureusement son repaire de manière à laisser l'individu y accéder. »

À vrai dire, il avait eu peur que ce soit le Patron. En fait, ce n'était que purement psychotique, puisque le dépravé sexuel n'aurait pas perdu son temps à imiter la voix du Panda et y serait plutôt allé avec force, quitte à défoncer la porte s'il n'obtenait aucune réponse. Néanmoins, et au cas où, le Geek avait tout de même voulu vérifier, juste pour être sûr...

Sans même se concerter, ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le lit défait, en même temps qu'une certaine gêne qui laissa flotter un moment de blanc.

Maître Panda attendait que le plus petit trouve le courage de s'exprimer, mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé à lorgner sur la généreuse côtelette fumante pour pouvoir suivre une quelconque conversation... L'ursidé le remarqua bien vite, attendri par la vue d'un Geek baveux qui semblait faire des yeux de chien battu à tous les dieux pour pouvoir se saisir le plus vite possible de ces deux couverts et de déchiqueter la chaire tendre afin de l'avaler.

« Tiens, tu en veux ? Commença le chanteur en tendant la porcelaine, tout sourire. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim, alors je te l'ai faite réchauffer. »

Touché, le Geek accepta, murmurant un ''merci'' plus que sincère, avant de reprendre tranquillement son repas. L'animal, qui le regardait, en profita pour lui poser quelques questions...

« Tu vas bien, en ce moment ? »

Pas de réponse. Le plus chétif fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Maître Panda n'allait sûrement pas se démonter pour si peu. Il attendit quelques secondes encore, dans l'espoir d'un retour plus tardif, puis lâcha la bombe. La grosse, dévastatrice, inévitable, celle qui va droit au but et qui touche toujours de plein fouet sa cible.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, avec le Patron ? »

Et cette fois-ci, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Mais non, il s'est rien passé ! Cria presque le Geek en se retournant violemment vers l'ursidé. Il ne m'a rien fait du tout, arrêtez de toujours l'accuser pour tout et n'importe quoi !

-Calme-toi ! Pourquoi tu le protèges, d'un coup ? Tout à l'heure t'étais prêt à fondre en larmes par sa faute, et maintenant t'as décidé de lui dire Amen ? Et après tu veux me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Personne n'est dupe, Geek. Personne. On s'inquiète tous, pour toi, et spécialement quand il se passe quelque chose avec ce psychopathe sexuel, alors s'il te plaît, explique-moi tout.

-...solé...

-Hein ?

-Désolé, répéta plus fort le gamer, tête baissée et yeux humides, encore une fois. »

Surpris par ce nouveau brusque changement d'attitude, Maître Panda resta sans voix. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de saisir que le Geek ne s'excusait pas que pour avoir crié : il y avait autre chose. Et cette autre chose le terrifiait.

« Pourquoi tu... ?

-C'est ma faute... Murmura le plus jeune d'une voix cassée. Il m'a rien fait. Il a jamais levé la main sur moi. Mais j'arrive pas... il est... je... peux plus... Tout est de ma faute... ! J'y arrive plus, Maître Panda ! À chaque fois... à chaque fois qu'il fait une remarque, je peux plus l'ignorer. C'est horrible ! C'est atroce... J'arrive plus à l'ignorer ! Je peux plus ! Et je sais pas pourquoi !

-Chuut, détends-toi, lui chuchota tendrement l'ursidé en le prenant dans ses bras, sentant dès lors les larmes s'abattre sur son épaule. Tout va bien, Geek, tout va bien.

-M-mais... ça-ça... ça m'rend fou !

-Ça va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas... Tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance. Je vais arranger ça, promis... »

L'assiette fut mise de côté, sur la table de nuit, de peur que tous ces tressauts la renversent. Maître Panda ferma les yeux, serrant toujours plus fort ce corps frêle prit d'une tristesse inimaginable, se laissant lui aussi remplir d'une peur immense. Il avait promis, mais dans son cœur, tout était affreusement sombre. Il avait bien une idée de ce qui se tramait. Malheureusement, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

''_Je ne dois pas lui dire.'_' Ne cessait-il de se répéter mentalement, alors que la masse noire enterrée au fond de son être prenait de l'ampleur. S'il ne savait pas, il y avait une chance pour que tout redevienne normal. Les deux personnages ne se verraient pas durant quelques jours, le Geek oublierait, tout simplement. Après tout, le pouvoir de League of Legend était sans précédent. N'est-ce pas... ?

Seule chose qu'il fallait maintenant qu'il surveille : Mathieu ne devait pas être au courant. Peu importe de quelle façon, il fallait que l'animal au kigurumi tienne leur créateur en dehors de l'histoire. Il avait déjà eu bien trop de mal à admettre que leur existence était _réelle_ et qu'il n'était donc pas fou, il était hors de question qu'il replonge une nouvelle fois...

Après plus d'une demi-heure de câlin, de caresses dans le dos et de paroles encourageantes, Maître Panda quitta la chambre, conseillant au plus petit d'aller se coucher. Le criminel s'étant réfugié dans un de ses bordels, il n'y avait donc pas la moindre chance qu'il vienne embêter le gosse par une quelconque façon que ce soit.

Et, obéissant, le Geek ne tarda pas : il se glissa bien vite dans son pyjama Pikachu, fit un tour à la salle de bains histoire de se laver les dents et retrouva bien vite ses draps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. La journée avait été bien trop éprouvante pour ses pauvres petites épaules, il fallait maintenant qu'il récupère.

Quant à la mascotte du groupe, elle partit d'un pas décidé vers le laboratoire où elle pourrait trouver le professeur. Elle avait quelques question à lui poser...

Les heures passèrent ainsi, dans le calme absolu. Bientôt, tous furent au lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'aux épaules, fatigués d'une semaine un peu plus chargée que d'habitude. Seuls résonnaient dans la cuisine le tic tac de l'horloge familiale qui indiquait fièrement deux heures et trente-cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que, réveillé par une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes, le Geek ouvre un œil.

Soupirant, il alluma sa lampe de nuit, descendant au rez-de-chaussé pour satisfaire rapidement son besoin. Allez, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite il pourrait retrouver son doux lit moelleux...

Puis il se lava par automatisme les mains, s'apprêtant déjà à remonter, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, le figeant sur place. Non.

_Non_...

Vraiment ? _Vraiment ?_ Sa bonne étoile l'avait-elle donc complètement abandonnée ? Non, mais, soyons rationnel. Combien y avait-il de chances qu'il tombe, en pleine nuit lors d'une courte escapade aux toilettes, sur l'homme qu'il voulait _le moins_ croiser en ce moment ? Ou plutôt : quelle était la probabilité que l'_homme_ rentre au moment même où il satisfaisait la volonté de sa vessie ?

Sûrement autant que de croiser un pokémon shiney détenu par le maître de la ligue dans un nuzlocke randomizé. _Sûrement_.

Bon, c'était bien de faire un peu de maths, mais en attendant, il allait bien falloir qu'il trouve un truc pour se sortir de ce pétrin... Surtout qu'avec la cuisine allumée (mais _pourquoi _fallait-il qu'il ait peur de descendre dans l'obscurité ? Pourquoi ?), le spécimen devait bien se douter que quelqu'un était debout. À part s'il était ivre mort, incapable de formuler une quelconque pensée. Mais le Patron n'avait jamais été un gros buveur... _Zut_.

Mais peut-être que s'il avait passé un très, très bon moment, cela avait suffit à lui faire passer l'envie de représailles ! _Rêve toujours..._, lui répondit une petite voix au fond de son esprit.

Allez, se motiva-t-il, il n'allait pas rester planter là toute sa vie (ou plutôt toute sa mort...) ! Au pire, il s'excuserait platement, assurerait de tout arranger le lendemain même, histoire que l'on n'embête plus l'homme en noir et il retournerait se coucher serein d'avoir enfin réussi quelque chose. Oui, c'est ça, il n'avait qu'à s'excuser, et tout irait pour le mieux. Et il pourrait enfin retrouver son lit.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bains (il s'enfermait toujours, question de sécurité), traversa le salon qui lui n'était pas allumé et s'avança fièrement dans la cuisine. Enfin jusqu'au seuil de la cuisine. Jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Juste assez pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Et voir le fléau de tous ses songes se faire une bonne vieille tasse de café. Dos à lui. Très concentré. Très, très, très concentré sur le café. Pas sur lui, sur le café.

Distance entre le salon et la cage d'escaliers : environ trois mètres. Obstacle : la table. Facile à éviter. Temps de préparation d'un café : environ deux minutes. Ils avaient le micro-onde. Ça se tentait ? Oui. En mode Assassin's creed, ça se tentait. C'était sa seule chance. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, mais il aimait le challenge.

Il prit une grande respiration (silencieuse, bien évidemment), compta à rebours dans sa tête. Trois... deux... un...

_CRAAC._

_What the... ?*_

Et le sombre individu se retourna.

Et il le vit.

Et il sourit.

Et tout était foutu.

À cause d'une chips.

Une malheureuse chips abandonnée sur le sol froid de la cuisine. _Putain..._ Il haïssait Lay's. Tellement fort, qu'il aurait pu tuer une à une toutes les pommes de terre de ce monde. Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il trouve un truc. À dire, à faire, peu importe, juste, _un truc_.

« Euuh... Bonsoir... ? »

… C'était un début.

L'horrible grimace carnassière s'étalant sur les lèvres du plus mature s'agrandit encore plus si ce n'était possible. Comme on dit, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres...

Doucement, le prédateur laissa de côté sa tasse toujours froide pour venir s'intéresser d'_un peu plus près_ à son invité du soir...

« Tiens, tiens, tiens... Toujours pas couché, l'agneau ? Susurra d'une voix rauque le dégénéré, s'accoudant à la chambranle pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite. T'étais pas au courant qu'la nuit... on peut voir le loup ? Le mien est énorme, s'tu vois c'que j'veux dire... »

Dès lors totalement paniqué, le Geek recula d'un pas, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les ténèbres du salon.

Dans sa tête, le néant. Impossible de réfléchir, d'avoir une pensée concrète, d'énoncer quelque chose. Il sait qu'il doit trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir, il sait que ce coup-ci, ce n'est pas une blague, mais pour le moment, la tâche paraît totalement impossible.

Dans sa poitrine, il se passe l'extrême inverse. Une batterie se déchaîne dans une sorte de régularité erratique, une cacophonie terriblement bien organisée, un pur concert de hard rock. Et les ondes s'étendent, le paralysent encore, toujours plus à chaque seconde qui passe.

Le temps n'a plus d'impact. Il semble s'être arrêté. Pourtant, le rythme de son cœur lui crie tout le contraire, et il se rend compte qu'il va bientôt être trop tard... Il faut qu'il réagisse, et maintenant...

D'un coup, il revint à lui, une idée émergeant bien finalement. Vite, s'il arrivait à s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, le pervers ne pourrait plus l'atteindre ! Jaugeant l'air démoniaque de son vis-à-vis, il se retourna sans prévenir, se ruant sur la porte bénite des sanitaires. Et, la poignée en ligne de mire, il pria de toutes ses forces.

_Boum boum._

Allez, encore un petite effort, une fois la porte refermée, il serait sauf.

_Boum boum._

Sentant l'inox sous ses doigts, il déverrouilla sa voie de secours.

_Boum boum._

Une embrasure se créa, et il accéléra une dernière fois pour se faufiler dedans.

_Boum boum._

Il avait passé la porte ! Enfin. Plus qu'à la refermer et il était-

« Ah... ! »

À la dernière seconde, avant même qu'il ne puisse clore définitivement l'ultime barrière entre le démon et lui, une main agrippa son poignet, le projetant en dehors de la salle pour le plaquer finalement avec sauvagerie sur le mur du salon.

« T'pensais quand même pas m'échapper, après toutes les simagrées qu'tu nous as faites t't'à l'heure ! Vociféra l'homme en noir, pris d'une rage sans nom. »

Tremblant, la respiration saccadée et la tête basse, le Geek ne répondit pas, encore sonné.

« Hein ? S'approcha encore le criminel, fier de son coup. T'as pas entendu, d'en haut, comme ils m'ont tous fait chier ? Mais bien sûr, que t'écoutais, t'crois quoi, j'te connais, gamin... trop bien, même. Les seules choses que j'sais pas encore sur toi, j'crois qu'j'vais les découvrir dans pas bien longtemps... »

Plissant les yeux, le petit essaya vainement de se défaire de l'emprise de son bourreau. Il avait compris, maintenant. Il avait saisi. Le Patron empestait l'alcool. Il était pompette. Et un sadique sexuellement détraqué ivre, ça ne présage jamais rien de bon...

« Vas-y, débats-toi, essaie de me repousser de toutes tes forces, bouge encore pour t'défaire d'mon emprise, t'sais comment j'aime ça... ça m'excite, t'peux pas savoir. Essaie un peu d'te sortir d'la toile dans laquelle t'as foncé tête baissée ! Mais t'sais quoi...? »

Manipulant les bras du plus fin comme ceux d'une marionnette, il le retourna avec violence, cognant une de ses joues au mur et emprisonnant un de ses poignets dans son dos, ce qui valut un gémissement de la part du jeune garçon. Il se colla ensuite au dos de sa victime, près, très près de son oreille, avant de lui murmurer :

« Comme un vulgaire insecte, plus tu bougeras, plus tu t'enliseras, et moins tu pourras en sortir... »

La voix pleine de désirs du tortionnaire fit frémir l'enfant, qui, une fois encore, dut prendre le temps d'examiner à nouveau sa situation... Crier n'était pas une option, puisque l'autre l'étriperait sans aucun doute au moindre bruit. De plus, il ne savait pas s'il supporterait d'être vu dans cette situation par tous, ni même si Mathieu ne virerait pas sa plus forte personnalité sous un excès de colère...

Au final, il ne lui restait qu'une seule et unique solution. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Du tout. Sa seule arme ? Les mots qu'il arriverait à sortir. Et au vu de sa position actuelle et des larmes qu'il peinait réellement à retenir, ce n'était toujours pas gagné...

Il respira durement. Sentant l'homme aux Ray-Ban accentuer encore le contact alors que sa mie-molle était parfaitement identifiable, il perdit finalement pied. Tant pis. Tant pis pour tout ce qu'il allait dire, il tentait le tout pour le tout. Pas de discours préparé, pas de pincettes, il improviserait, pour le coup.

« S-s'il te plaît, commença-t-il d'une petite voix brisée trahissant son état mental, relâche-moi, Patron. Tu es saoul. C-c'est pas une bonne idée, je... je te l'assure.

-Qui t'a permis d'me donner un ordre, gamin ? Tu t'crois vraiment en position pour marchander ?

-Je... J'suis fatigué, et je sais que toi aussi.

-Nan, moi ch'ui en pleine forme ! Coupa le concerné dans un sarcasme, frottant plus vivement son entrejambe sur le bas du dos du plus petit en ricanant.

-S'il te plaît, reprit le Geek abattu, réfléchis deux minutes à ce que tu fais... Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi partir... »

Les gestes s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, même si la poigne de fer autour de son avant-bras n'avait toujours pas faibli. Relevant difficilement sa tête, l'enfant essaya de la tourner, pour voir ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son terrible adversaire. Malgré tout, dans la noirceur de la salle, il ne pouvait apercevoir que le reflet des lunettes, qui semblaient le fixer avec insistance.

Un espoir, un mince espoir que tout s'arrête enfin lorsque...

« Non. Hors de question. »

Le gamer fut profondément blessé par le ton glacial. Il écarquilla les yeux, hoquetant silencieusement d'horreur. L'adulte n'avais jamais eu l'intention de le laisser partir. Loin, très loin, au plus profond de son âme, il se sentit comme trahi. Et la terreur reprit le dessus, encore plus présente et étouffante qu'auparavant. Et les larmes reprirent.

« T'croyais vraiment qu'j'allais te lâcher comme ça ? T'croyais vraiment que- »

Ne pouvant étouffer un reniflement, puis un second et un troisième, le Geek paniquait. Il avait peur, il avait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre.

« Je... dé-désolé... J'm-j'm'excuse ! C'est... ma faute... Je dirai tout demain... ! Je... je dirai tout à, à tout le monde, plus personne t'embêtera a-avec ça, promis... mais j't'en prie... me fais pas d'mal... ! S'il te-... te plaît, Pa...tron ! »

Il était mignon. La face lacérée de larmes plus tranchantes les unes que les autres, cet air de pauvre chien battu sur le visage, les yeux troublés par un voile d'eau, la voix sincère... il était vraiment mignon. Vraiment trop.

Et ça, c'était mauvais.

Parce que maintenant, le grand dépravé ne se contrôlait plus. Du tout.

Retournant à nouveau sa proie vers lui, maintenant son bras contre le mur, il lui attrapa la taille, plongeant langoureusement sur le cou merveilleux. Ah, cette odeur enivrante, cette peau fine et douce, cette sensation brûlante qui s'engouffrait dans son bas-ventre à chaque respiration...

Il mordillait, embrassait, suçait, léchait, remontant tantôt vers l'oreille pour redescendre quasi-immédiatement titiller la base de la jugulaire. C'était exquis.

« Que- ? A-arrête, qu'est-ce q-que tu fais ? J'ai dit stop ! N-non ! S'il te plaît, lâche-moi ! »

L'enfant se débattait, repoussant de toutes ses forces le corps qui fondait sur le sien. En vain, il n'avait pas la puissance pour ne serait-ce que décaler ou repousser l'individu. Et de toute façon le-dit individu n'entendait rien, il était comme plongé dans son monde, impossible à atteindre avec de simples paroles ou autres cris.

De sa main libre, il se mit à caresser la jambe du Geek, malaxant une des fesses entre ses doigts. Mais le plus petit n'abandonnait pas, plus apeuré que jamais, allant jusqu'à donner des coups de poing à son bourreau, essayant de pousser la tête pour la décoller de son épaule. Agacé, le pervers réagit finalement. Il saisit le second poignet, l'amenant tout comme le premier jusqu'au mur et serra les deux ensemble d'une seule main.

« Cherche pas, tu t'en sortiras pas. Tu vas y passer, gamin, et plutôt deux fois qu'une !, il rit sadiquement, passant finalement une main sous le tee-shirt de sa proie. Mais t'en fais pas, comme j'suis gentil, j'vais faire doucement pour ta première ! Tu vas prendre ton pied, promis. Alors laisse-toi faire bien gentiment, tu veux ? Ce s'rait dommage et bien moins agréable si j'passais à la vitesse supérieure, pas vrai... ? »

Il titilla un des tétons, faisant de petits cercles autour du bout de chaire. Lorsqu'il se fut raffermi, il le prit entre son pouce et son index, le faisant rouler vigoureusement.

« Ah... ! N-non... !

-Mens pas, gamin. J'vois qu't'on corps aime ça... Écoute-le, laisse-le s'exprimer. Tu verras comme j'peux t'faire du bien...

-Non, lâche-moi ! Ne...ne me touche pas ! Laisse-moi tranqu-aaahh ! »

Sans prévenir, l'adulte avait passé sa main dans le pantalon, agrippant à pleine main l'érection naissante de son vis-à-vis. Il s'amusait maintenant à la masser avec lenteur, faisant de délicieux va-et-vient sur la virilité, se repaissant sans gêne des gémissements à peine étouffés de son compagnon. Il replongea aussi sur sa nuque pour y laisser cette fois-ci un beau suçon au niveau de l'épaule. Il était rare qu'il ait de tels gestes, mais ça lui permettait de posséder fictivement ses partenaires, pour peu que celles-ci en vaillent le coup.

Et là, il n'y avait pas photo. Avec son air gêné, ses joues moites et ses bruits ô combien excitants, le Geek était de loin une de ses plus belles conquêtes... En se léchant les babines, le Patron se mit à planifier mentalement toutes les étapes de son offensive...

Coté gamer, ça allait mal. Les doigts experts l'empêchaient de se concentrer tellement leurs caresses étaient euphoriques. Pourtant, il avait envie que tout s'arrête et ses sens, en alerte générale depuis le début de ce cauchemar, n'attendaient qu'une faille pour repousser l'individu.

En effet, le pauvre enfant était une fois encore dépassé. Il tremblait furieusement, mélangé entre le désir et la honte, la luxure et la peur... Son corps, son cœur et son esprit n'arrivaient pas du tout à se mettre d'accord. Fallait-il qu'il abandonne ? Qu'il continue de se débattre ? Qu'il se mette à crier ?

« Aaah ! »

Non, c'était trop bon. Le plaisir le terrassait purement et simplement, toutes ces heures de pratique devaient sûrement avoir formé l'infâme individu au-dessus de lui à la perfection. Tellement, qu'il était à présent prêt à rendre les armes. Oh, et puis, pourquoi pas ? Le traitement qu'on lui infligeait n'avait rien d'une punition, et s'il restait sage, il était sûr que tout se passerait pour le mieux...

Enfin, ça, c'était parce qu'il avait oublié un _tout petit_ détail.

« Putain, gamin, tu m'excites trop, j'peux plus m'retenir ! 'Faut qu'j'me glisse en toi, là... »

_Hein... ?_

Sentant la main un peu trop aventureuse se glisser à nouveau vers ses fesses, le plus jeune reprit immédiatement pied, son cœur s'accélérant d'effroi :

« A-attends, non ! Je suis pas prêt, ça suffit, arrêtons-nous là ! »

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ivre d'alcool et de cette douce odeur de chaire, plongé dans son monde, il profitait, grisé par un plaisir qu'il avait rarement ressenti aussi vif. Plus rien n'avait de sens, dans son esprit, la réalité n'existait plus. Pas plus que ces fins poignets qui bougeaient avec acharnement, essayant de le repousser, de se défaire de son emprise.

Il sourit, proche de son but, excité à l'idée de poursuivre son exploration du petit corps qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son double innocent, juste assez pour croiser leur souffle, pour sentir la panique qui avait envahi le petit. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait réellement à passer aux choses sérieuses, cherchant à se frayer un passage entre la peau douce et ferme, la lumière du salon s'éclaira, et une voix retentit :

« Ben, les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Pris sur le fait, le Patron recula d'un coup, lâchant sa prise sur le plus jeune qui, essoufflé, resta collé au mur le rouge aux joues et le cœur tressautant dans sa poitrine. Les mains en l'air comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal, le criminel s'attendait à se retrouver devant Mathieu, mais à son plus grand soulagement, l'importun n'était autre que le Hippie, qui s'était sûrement levé pour fumer un peu en admirant la lune...

Ce dernier analysa une fois encore la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, abêti par quelques substances peu recommandables, avant d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Le pantalon légèrement abaissé du Geek, la bosse qui déformait celui du Patron, le souffle erratique du plus jeune et le suçon qui s'étalait sur son épaule découverte ne laissaient pas de doute possible. Il se tourna alors vers l'homme en noir, espérant sincèrement se tromper.

« Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

-... J'vais m'coucher, se contenta de lui répondre l'autre, fuyant à grande vitesse en direction de la cuisine, allumant une clope comme pour se calmer. »

Le camé ne le retint pas, ralentit par la drogue et par la peur de l'individu bien trop sombre. Il se contenta de le regarder partir, avant de se retourner vers le petit gamer tout recroquevillé, le souffle court et l'oeil hagard.

« Gros, il t'a fait quelque chose ?

-N-non..., se contenta de répondre l'autre d'un air absent. J-je vais bien. Merci.

-T'es sûr ?, tenta à nouveau l'homme au chapeau en aidant son camarade à se relever.

-Ouais... Sûr et certain. T-tout va bien. Tout ira bien. Je vais aller dormir, et ça ira mieux. »

Alors, lentement, il suivit le chemin qu'avait pris un peu plus tôt le boss, montant les escaliers comme amorphe, ses forces l'ayant totalement quittées. Et lorsqu'il se fut enfermé seul dans sa chambre, uniquement éclairé par la lumière de sa veilleuse, il se mit à frôler ses lèvres du bout des doigts, incapable même de pleurer.

Il avait compris.

Dès le moment où le souffle du Patron avait rejoint le sien, dès qu'il avait senti sa bouche effleurer la sienne, tout était devenu limpide. Tellement limpide qu'il pouvait à présent clairement voir cette toile d'araignée qu'avait évoquée plus tôt le dangereux pervers. Le problème, c'est qu'il était déjà en plein dedans...

Car lui, Geek, en était maintenant sûr.

Il était _amoureux_.

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>What the... ?<em> : Je tiens à préciser que je n'avais pas encore vu le dernier WTC quand j'ai écrit cette réplique ! XD Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses...**

**Et c'est donc le début d'une grande aventuuure !**

**Bon, en relisant, je me suis rendue compte que c'était beaucoup plus sombre que prévu, j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop... En attendant, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, en priant pour que vous ayez apprécié. J'attends vos avis avec anxiété, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Sur ce, à très vite je l'espère pour la suite de cette petite histoire.**

**Saeymi.**


End file.
